


Cliche

by MorinoAthame



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoAthame/pseuds/MorinoAthame
Summary: Gohan is a giant dork, and this is never more apparent than on his and Trunks' anniversary; which is on Valentine's Day, only proving how much of a dork the older man could be. But the date isn't the truly dorky thing, it's the ways Gohan shows his love on their anniversary that really sets him apart as the biggest dork in the world. Trunks fervently hopes that this year, Gohan does his best to be more low-key, like Trunks requested him to be.





	Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic years ago... Probably nine now? Think it's been nine. It was for a holiday gift exchange on y.gallery, and honestly I'd forgotten about it until I just happened to be watching Dragon Ball Super on Valentine's Day this year and it occurred to me. So, I thought I'd share it here. It's been posted on Boxer's and Rice and I think maybe FF.net, but like a lot of my old stuff, I'd yet to moved it over to here.

Trunks sighed and tapped his fingers on his desk, lost to thought and neglecting the rather massive pile of paperwork he was supposed to be seeing to. He was torn between feeling upset that Gohan had seemed to forget their anniversary and worrying he hadn't.

The president of Capsule Corp loved his mate, more than anything, but the older demi-Saiyan didn't seem to have an original bone in his body. Why else would their anniversary be on Valentine's Day?

The year before had been a mess of 'time honored' yet 'heartfelt expressions' of Gohan's 'undying love.’ From the large sky writing of 'I love you, Trunks' to the office and boardroom full of flowers, stuffed animals, and candies. At least he made up for most of it with a rose covered bed and a romantic jacuzzi with wine and aphrodisiac finger foods. Until he'd laid Trunks on the bed, and said lavender-haired man got a thorn in his ass, literally. It had taken Gohan nearly two hours to get a hold of it and pull it out. The mood was more than gone by then.

The year before that, Gohan had flooded radio station after radio station with requests to symbolize each little event in their relationship. He had a plane fly around with a 'Happy Anniversary, Trunks!' banner, only it actually said 'Trucks' instead of 'Trunks.' This was followed by a moonlit beach picnic, which was very romantic, Trunks would admit, until they got rained on by a torrential downpour and a large wave washed away most of the picnic.

So, Trunks doubted it possible for Gohan to forget. He could only hope his request for normal was respected, and that Gohan understood normal. He seemed to lose all good sense when it came to being romantic.

That's not to say he was unromantic the rest of the year, or did extreme things to profess his love. When Gohan didn't try so hard, he was incredibly romantic. A few soft words, simple gestures, a meal alone, watching an old movie... But, it was like he had something to prove on their anniversary, like he thought Trunks wouldn't believe his feelings otherwise. This upset and worried the younger man.

Before he could dwell on it for too long, all hopes of normal were dashed when a knock came to his office door. Bidding whomever to enter, a man in a gorilla suit walked into his office carrying a large heart-shaped box of candy. And, as the man in the suit began to dance and grunt, though Trunks eventually realize it was supposed to be singing, some romantic lyric Gohan no doubt thought was befitting their relationship, Trunks felt the undeniable urge to make his father proud and blast the buffoon into the next dimension.

Unfortunately, of perhaps fortunately in the gorilla's case, he couldn't bring himself to kill an innocent man. Despite how horribly annoying he was, it was Gohan who put him there to give Trunks a tick in the eye.

Accepting the candy and telegram from the grunting, prancing gorilla, Trunks grudgingly gave him a tip and sent him swiftly on his way. The candy, he tossed in a drawer of his desk. He might eat it later, but he didn't have much of a sweet tooth; too many years of his grandmother's baking had seen to that.

The telegram wasn't as long as he expected, nor waxed as poetic. A small, simple poem and a time to be ready to be picked up were the only things written besides the request to 'dress nice.’ Trunks knew this in all likelihood meant suit and tie. Otherwise, Gohan wouldn't have mentioned it at all.

Looking at his work, Trunks released a sigh. He'd gotten none of it done, and he wasn't likely to, either. A glance at the time told him he still had a few hours left before meeting his mate. As much as he'd like to use it constructively, to get his work done, his mind was still on Gohan. He hoped, though he feared it futile, that all the night held for them was a nice, simple outing; a date, if you would. Then, they'd go home and make love, and all would be right with the world... But, he knew his mate better than that.

His work could wait, he decided, and he left his office. Out the door, these days. He'd long since stopped hiding from his secretary or board of directors. They needed him, not the other way around. Not to mention he was a Saiyan prince. As long as his mom didn't butt in, he did as he pleased. A day here or there wouldn't hurt anything when he busted his ass for the company all the rest.

* * * * * * *

Trunks was ready, right on time. He waited patiently for Gohan, knowing he could often be late. When he heard the sound of a knock on the front door, he wasn't overly surprised to find his mate on the other side; despite the fact Gohan lived there.

The lavender-haired man returned the other demi-Saiyan's broad grin with a smile of his own as he accepted the large bouquet of a dozen and a half red roses sprinkled with baby's breath. "Let me see to these then we can go." He didn't see the point of leaving them in the car to wilt prematurely. Besides, he liked having roses around, enjoying their aroma.

Gohan nodded, rocking on his feet as he waited by the door. He looked almost nervous, and Trunks wondered if that should worry him. It almost guaranteed that normal was not on the night's agenda. 'Or... maybe he's tried for normal and he's afraid he failed,' he reasoned to himself.

"So, where are we going?" He asked as he took Gohan's arm in his and reached to open the door. From past experience, he wasn't really expecting an answer. Gohan was usually secretive, wanting it all to be a surprise.

"Dinner and then a surprise," Gohan answered cryptically, his hand beating Trunks' in opening the door. Smiling, Trunks nodded and let him lead him outside and to a waiting limo.

The limo didn't surprise him. It was flashier than he would have liked, but it wasn't overly flamboyant. 'At least it's black and not a stretch,' he told himself as he slid inside. He made note of the chilled champagne and chocolate strawberries but made no move to partake.

"Do you want some champagne?" His mate asked, offering to pour some.

"No, thank you." He gave the older man a soft kiss. While his inner skeptic wanted the alcohol, to be prepared to handle anything that may happen, he wanted to enjoy the night uninhibited. Not that a little champagne would do much to a demi-Saiyan.

Gohan smiled and grabbed a handful of strawberries, eating them one by one but quickly. He licked the chocolate from his fingers, grinning as he noticed his mate watching his tongue's movement, and he leaned into Trunks and kissed him with chocolate flavored lips.

"You know, we could just skip dinner," Trunks' finger slipped between buttons to tease the skin underneath. His smile could only be described as purely seductive. He wouldn't mind skipping dinner at all. Perhaps it would preempt some dinner humiliation or disaster.

The idea clearly appealed to at least the more base instincts of the older man, as his eyes dilated and nostrils flared a little at what was being offered. "I don't know..." Gohan hesitated, warring with himself. "I went through a lot to..."

Trunks put a finger over his lips and then kissed them, silently and gracefully slipping to his knees, hands pushing Gohan's open. Smirking, he quickly opened the clasp of Gohan's belt and pants. Sliding the material out of the way, he could see his mate was already becoming quite aroused. He wasn't surprised. Gohan loved having his cocked sucked by his lover. It was one of his biggest vices.

The CEO shoved the older man's shirt up out of the way, leaning in to lave his mate's navel with his tongue. The scent of Gohan's arousal grew strong, urging Trunks into sliding his lover's boxers out of the way to release his engorged manhood. He felt the tip hit his chin and smirked. Gohan was already so eager.

Having little time until they arrived at their destination, or so he assumed, and not expecting Gohan to back out of their reservations, Trunks immediately set to work. He knew just what Gohan liked, whether it was fast or slow. His lips were spread wide as he took the head of his mate's erection into his mouth. He sucked hard upon it while pushing the tip of his tongue firmly against the slit.

The menstruations had Gohan nearly gagging Trunks and knocking the younger man onto his back as the dark-haired man's hips thrust up of their own accord. Regaining his balance, never once stopping the suction upon the leaking arousal in his mouth, Trunks firmly placed a hand upon Gohan's lower abdomen to hold him in place.

Feeling no direct threat at being choked, the lavender-haired demi-Saiyan took more of the turgid organ into his mouth and throat. He hummed as he swallowed around him. His fingertips teased over Gohan's testicles briefly before rolling them together and tugging on them just the way his lover liked.

Gohan gasped and arched against the hand holding him down. His hands gripped at lavender locks, leaving them tousled as his grip shifted as he tried to stop himself from forcing himself down his mate's throat.

One agile finger wriggled under Gohan's balls, stroking the perineum and making the older man buck against the hand holding him down yet again. He was very close and every suck and swallow of Trunks' mouth and throat had him gasping and moaning in need to find his release.

Determined to get his mate to come before they reached wherever they were going, Trunks sucked hard as he pushed on the perineum and pulled on Gohan's balls. He was rewarded with a shout of his name and warm seed hitting the back of his throat. Licking his lips after slipping his mouth free, he smirked up at the other man. "Still have to go to dinner?"

It took Gohan a minute to answer as he came down from his climax. He nodded, licking his own lips as he watched Trunks put him back in his pants and close them up. You couldn't even tell what had just happened unless you looked at Trunks' mussed hair and the dribble of come on his chin. The older man pulled him up onto his lap, licking his chin clean and kissing him deeply. "I went through hell to get these reservations." It was clear, otherwise, they'd be going somewhere they could get naked and ravish one another.

The car stopping roused both from another deep kiss. Trunks slid off his mate's lap, watching as Gohan stepped out then offered him a hand. He smiled at his mate as Gohan helped him from the limo, keeping a hold of his arm. Kissing his lover's cheek, he walked with him into the building. The restaurant he knew to be on the top floor of the building was the hardest to get reservations to in the entirety of West City, it sometimes taking more than a year for certain days; days such as Valentine's Day.

Obviously, Gohan had gone through a lot to get the reservations, especially if he'd done so recently. Even as president of Capsule Corp., Trunks couldn't pull reservations without a huge hassle to prove he wanted, would keep, and was 'worthy' of getting them.

The effort was appreciated, but not surprising. Still, he loved the food, so he'd enjoy it, even if he would have preferred something low key and private. In a way, he suspected this was Gohan's way of being territorial, to show all the fan girls (and fan boys) who were still obsessed with Trunks, that he was taken.

"You didn't need to... " His words were cut off by Gohan's finger. He met his eyes and smiled softly against the finger before nodding. He understood. It wasn't what he needed but what he wanted.

"Don't worry about it. Let's get inside. I'm starving." Gohan grinned great big and moved his arm to take Trunks' hand in his.

They made their way up in the elevator, not surprisingly with another couple. No doubt the place would be very busy. Which was proven true as they had to wait in line to be seated. Trunks silently observed all the people but saw no one he recognized.

Champagne and wine waited at their table, as did a tray of a variety of appetizers. Gohan had been specific in making arrangements, it seemed. Trunks sat once Gohan pulled out his seat and waited for his mate to join him. He noticed there weren't any menus, but any question about it was stopped by the host's announcement that dinner would be brought to them momentarily, as requested.

"One day, you will tell me how you got all of this arranged." He had no idea how Gohan had pulled it off, and he was very curious about it.

Again, Gohan grinned. "We'll see." He accepted the glass of champagne being offered by the host.

With a chuckle, Trunks took his own. He joined his flute to Gohan's in a toast to their continued health and happiness. Then, they sipped their drinks, nibbled their appetizers, and waited. Their meal was soon brought, and Trunks' mouth watered with Saiyan enthusiasm as plate after plate of mostly his favorite foods were set before them. Since he'd begun training with his dad more, having developed an undeniable need to be strong as he could to protect his mate, he'd had an appetite the size of a true Saiyan warrior (as Vegeta put it). His rather rigorous sex life only added to it.

Gohan seemed very happy that Trunks was so pleased with the meal. He waited until Trunks had claimed several dishes before taking a few himself.

At first, there was only eating, but the pace began to slow eventually. As they ate their fifth course, minstrels came up to them table. They were decent musicians, and the tune was light, romantic. Trunks paused to listen, taking but a moment to realize the song was the one Gohan had chosen for them to dance to when they'd more or less gotten married, in the Saiyan sense of things. Their relationship was a lot like that of Trunks' parents. Much less traditional than Chi Chi liked, but it suited them just fine.

He listened to the song with a fond smile. Usually, he would not care for the public attention; the way the music drew attention to them and their private moment, or what should have been. But, the song meant more than that, and at least they weren't loud, like an out of place mariachi or something of the sort. So far, Gohan had been rather low key and tasteful, for him. Trunks wondered if he'd had help in the planning.

As the musicians moved on to serenade the rest of the restaurant, walking and playing, Trunks took Gohan's hand in his and gave a fond, loving smile. "Are we ready to go home?" He asked hopefully.

"We can leave, but not home." Gohan smiled back, quickly downing what was left of the food before him. "I still have that surprise." He looked hopeful, and Trunks realized he was likely worried it might not be what Trunks was hoping for.

Trunks gave an indulgent smile and nodded, finishing his own food. "Let's go." He smiled and stood, watching as Gohan shared a word with their host then offered his arm. He said nothing about Gohan not paying. With the service they received, he was certain his mate had already paid in advance, and likely more than was really needed for the food or service.

Gohan led him from the restaurant and back to their limo, which quickly picked them up once they were on the street. They weren't in it long enough to discuss or do anything before they were pulling up to a hotel and being let out again. And, not just any hotel, but the ritzy-EST in the city. Trunks looked at Gohan in curiosity.

The older man just smiled and offered his lover a hand out of the limo, whisking him quickly inside. Now that they were there, he was rather eager to get to their room and enjoy the rest of the night, as was apparent as he wasted no time getting him up to their room.

Trunks raised a brow as they entered, taking in the rather gaudy red, pink, and 'romantic' theme of the room. It was the biggest cliche Trunks had ever seen when it came to being a 'honeymoon suite'. The bed was a huge vibrating heart, the floor was covered in an awful red shag rug, a disco ball hung from the ceiling, and he could only guess the speakers sticking up the corners were for horrid 'romantic' music you'd only find in the cheesiest of porn.

Gohan gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head. 'Apparently even he realizes this is little over the top,' Trunks thought as he shook his head and pulled Gohan toward the bed. A bed was a bed, and he fully intended to make use of it. "If you even think about turning it on, I'm tying you up," he told the older demi-Saiyan as he pushed him down on the bed.

"Kinky." Gohan grinned and began pulling at his own clothes as Trunks did the same. The younger man hadn't noticed his mate's black boxers with red hearts in the car, and he smirked as he watched Gohan toss them to the side, paying them not a second thought. All his mind could focus on was the body before him waiting and yearning to be taken advantage of.

Fully naked, Trunks moved forward and urged his lover up to the head of the bed, pushing him down into the pillows and settling between his spread legs. He rubbed their bodies together, arousal to arousal, smirking as Gohan gripped the pillows and sheets, his body arching. The moans and whimpers were delicious sounds to Trunks' ears.

Each brush of cock against cock drove Trunks mad, hungry with lust. He wanted nothing more than to drive balls deep into Gohan and have him brutally. It was with all the restraint he could muster that he kept to grinding them together in a heated rhythm. He kissed his mate deeply then pulled back and licked his lips, wanting to watch the other as he brought them pleasure.

The look of ecstacy on Gohan's face would be his undoing. His eyes were mostly closed; their dark, full lashes shadowing the dark, passion filled orbs and the tops of arousal flushed cheeks. Breath panted out from between tongue moistened, kissed swollen lips. The older man had never looked more beautiful than he did in that moment, and Trunks ached to show him how much he was loved.

Reaching to the side of the bed, where he'd seen a bottle of massage oil as he'd scooted his lover up the mattress, Trunks grabbed the oil and laid it within easier reach. He leaned in, hips still rocking into Gohan's, and trailed his tongue over a strong tendon running along his mate's neck. Gohan gasped, and Trunks smirked. He knew his lover's body well, knew just how to drive the older man incoherent with lust and need.

With his own arousal near the breaking point, Trunks didn't know how long he could draw things out, but he intended to properly see to his older mate. After all, the evening had been closer to normal than any of their previous anniversaries, and he wanted to show his appreciation of that. Nothing unexpected or weird had occurred, and for once he hoped to make love on this night without any interruption.

Trailing nips and kisses down Gohan's body in an erratic pattern, the lavender-haired demi-Saiyan wasted no time in coming to his mate's straining erection. The cock was flushed near purple and leaking against Gohan's stomach, throbbing in its need for something, anything to bring it some form of stimulation. As Trunks had moved down the other's body, he had moved away from the arousal, leaving it with only air to caress it.

A whimper left Gohan's throat, and Trunks could feel his mate's ki starting to rise. If he didn't move quicker, he was liable to lose the upper hand in this situation rather abruptly. Sitting back on his heels, the younger man urged Gohan to roll over. Gohan's quick compliance was rewarded with kiss to his lower back before Trunks' mouth again began to molest his lover.

Without a headboard to grip onto, Gohan was left with only the pillows he had been laying upon to clutch his fists around. The sound of them ripping around his fingers was lost to him, but it made Trunks smirk as he eased his lover's knees further apart and left a love bite on his ass. Licking the bite soothingly, Trunks let his tongue trail farther, dipping it lightly against his goal. The entire bed shook from Gohan's ki as he attempted to restrain himself, his need to have Trunks growing beyond his control.

Trunks licked at the ring of muscle only briefly, knowing neither of them could handle much more. Fumbling with the oil, and finally just breaking the top off the bottle, he coated his fingers and rolled onto his back between Gohan's legs. As he sank two fingers into the tight heat of Gohan's body, his mouth took his mate's cock in as far as it could given the position.

"Trunks, dammit, just fuck me already," Gohan demanded, panting and looking underneath himself at his lover. The sight must have nearly been enough to send him toppling over the edge the way his body tensed and quaked.

Trunks' hair was a mess, and he was so focused on the organ in his mouth he didn't seem to even hear Gohan's voice before he finally gave one final, mighty suck, Trunks pulled his lips away with a pop. He panted and looked up at his mate, either not noticing or ignoring the string of saliva and pre-come that connected his lips still to the cock hanging above his face. Their eyes met. Trunks felt his body quake at the raw need in Gohan's eyes.

The lavender-haired CEO slid out from under his lover and quickly rose to his knees. The preparation had been minimal at best, but it would have to do. He jerked his oil slick hand along his own cock but a couple times before he was pushing his way inside of Gohan's body.

The heat and tightness were exquisite, and he never failed to be amazed at how great it felt to have himself encased by Gohan. The pace he set was fast and hard, but nothing compared to other times they'd shared. He didn't take him animalistic-ly, the way his blood called to him to do. No, he did so as lovingly as he could without having to take a snail's pace to get them off.

It seemed like only seconds but at the same time hours before Gohan was roaring his release, come coating the bed beneath him. The sound coupled with the spasming of the strong muscles around his cock had Trunks lasting only half a thrust longer than his lover. He sank his teeth into the back of Gohan's shoulder as he spent his release into him.

The two demi-Saiyans panted in unison, Gohan shifting to lay to the side of the bed and pull Trunks down upon him. The younger man whimpered as he was freed from the tight body of his mate, but made no protest as he found himself wrapped in strong loving arms. He smiled as he felt Gohan nuzzle into his hair and place a chaste kiss upon his head.

"So, did I do alright this year?" Gohan asked after they'd calmed down.

Trunks simply smiled and place a kiss upon Gohan's chest. The night had been perfect. And, he reasoned to himself, even if it had turned into some disaster, it still would have been. Every night he had Gohan beside him was just as perfect as the last.

Drifting off into sleep, Trunks was content in the knowledge that Gohan loved him, and that the night had been perfectly normal, compared to previous years. Not one thing had gone wrong... Until the bed decided to short circuit at three in the morning and shake so hard it sent the lovers to the floor. Trunks could only give Gohan a sheepish look a moment later as the older man blinked at the smoking char that had been the bed.

But, all in all, Trunks had no complaints this year.


End file.
